


Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться

by ilera



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 Zorro's Secret Passage, M/M, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, that scene when Monastario comes to de la Vega hasienda in search of Zorro, альтернативное развитие событий, действие происходит во время 2-ой серии 1-го сезона, когда Монастарио приходит на асьенду де ла Вега в поисках Зорро, много диалогов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Куда бы мог повернуть их разговор во второй серии, если бы Диего не отмалчивался, а обратил внимание на отсутствие логики в плане Монастарио и стал его подкалывать.
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Diego de la Vega
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132028
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

Когда де ла Вега вернулся домой, Монастарио, не спеша, поднялся ему навстречу, ничем не показывая нетерпения. Выражение испуга на лице молодого человека стоило долгого ожидания. Впрочем, он был объясним: не каждый день к тебе приходит официальное лицо, принеся с собой одежду Зорро. А де ла Вега, судя по тому, что узнал о нем Монастарио, был довольно чувствительным и неожиданности явно не любил.

Объяснив, что ищет Зорро, Монастарио показал на лежавшие на столе черный плащ, шляпу и маску с прорезями для глаз:

— Это такой же костюм, в котором был Зорро.

— Откуда вам знать, капитан? — перебил его де ла Вега, чего от тихого и вежливого молодого человека Монастарио никак не ожидал. — Вы успели снять с Зорро мерки?

— Не говорите глупостей, сеньор, — чуть более раздраженно, чем следовало, ответил Монастарио, — разумеется, у меня не было такой возможности. 

— Тогда в чем ценность этой несомненно близкой к оригиналу копии?

— Вы пытаетесь вывести меня из себя, де ла Вега? — Монастарио заставил себя успокоиться и уверенно продолжил: — Я собираюсь найти Зорро по тому, как он обращается со шпагой. Я всех в округе проверяю, поэтому я здесь. 

— Простите, капитан, я не совсем понял, — улыбнулся де ла Вега, — вы проверяете фехтовальное мастерство или примеряете на всех костюм Зорро?

— И то, и то, — удивился Монастарио. Он же так и сказал — что непонятного?

— О, кажется, понимаю, — де ла Вега улыбнулся еще шире. — Вам нравится этот бандит Зорро. 

Ему нравится Зорро? Да что с де ла Вегой такое? Как ему вообще пришла в голову эта мысль? 

— С вами все в порядке, сеньор? — обеспокоенно спросил Монастарио. — Не разгуливали под палящим солнцем без шляпы?

— Но разве не за этим вы требуете ото всех примерить плащ и маску? — к удивлению Монастарио, де ла Вега не только не прекратил свои инсинуации, а погрузился в них еще глубже. — Вы сами сказали, что ищете умелого фехтовальщика, а значит, нет необходимости устраивать маскарад с примеркой. Посудите сами, что я должен был подумать? Только то, что вам доставляет удовольствие смотреть на крепких молодых людей, одетых в черное. 

— Вы с ума сошли! — воскликнул Монастарио, выйдя из ступора.

— А раз так, значит, вам нравится Зорро, — продолжил де ла Вега с самым невозмутимым видом, — ведь он одет в черное с ног до головы.

Монастарио открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь найти аргументы в свою защиту, но не мог подобрать слова.

— Капитан, я хочу вам помочь, — доброжелательно произнес де ла Вега. — Я недавно прочитал в одной из своих книг, что дружеская беседа помогает разобраться в чувствах. Это первый шаг к принятию себя таким, какой вы есть.

— И где же написана такая чушь? 

— Не судите поспешно, капитан, и позвольте вам все же помочь.

— Помочь в чем? — Монастарио почувствовал, как хладнокровие покидает его. 

— Принять тот факт, что вам понравился Зорро, — с довольным видом объяснил де ла Вега. — В этом нет ничего зазорного. Как по мне, так любовь не знает границ и… полов.

— Прекратите сейчас же, — прошипел Монастарио, сжимая кулаки. — И не смейте распространять обо мне эти грязные слухи!

— Что вы, капитан, как можно, — округлил глаза де ла Вега и ткнул себя в грудь. — Могила. 

Монастарио не мог поверить собственным ушам: неужели де ла Вега действительно думает, что он по мальчикам… вернее, мужчинам? Может, судит по себе? Еще при первой встрече он показался Монастарио чересчур… нет, не женственным, но была в де ла Веге какая-то необычная для калифорнийцев мягкость. К тому же, Монастарио несколько раз ловил на себе его оценивающий взгляд.

— Хотите, чтобы и я примерил костюм? — голос де ла Веги вырвал его из задумчивости. 

— В этом нет нужды, — покачал головой Монастарио и усмехнулся: — Вы такого же роста, как Зорро, но на этом сходство заканчивается.

— Неужели вы согласились, что примерка костюма не поможет найти Зорро? — ослепительно улыбнулся де ла Вега. — Тогда позвольте скрестить с вами шпаги. 

— Уверяю вас, вы вне подозрений.

— Я настаиваю, капитан. 

Монастарио вздохнул: де ла Вега явно пытается доказать свою мужественность, но решился на это слишком поздно — его предпочтения больше не были для Монастарио тайной. Что ж, он пойдет ему навстречу, раз для де ла Веги это так важно. 

— Хорошо, возьмите шпагу, — и Монастарио отошел на требуемое расстояние.

Как он и думал, проверка ничего не дала — де ла Вега оказался, возможно, худшим фехтовальщиком во всей Калифорнии. Монастарио сам прервал этот фарс и попытался успокоить расстроенного молодого человека:

— Не принимайте близко к сердцу, дон Диего, вы могли бы стать полезным в чем-то другом.

— В чем же? — де ла Вега выглядел удивленным, и это, наряду с взъерошенными волосами, придавало ему несколько наивный вид. 

— Вы бы могли… не знаю, — Монастарио задумался. Ему стало его жалко, и он искренне пытался найти решение. — Можете стать моим помощником, — заявил он, наконец.

— Э-э-э? — вид у де ла Веги сделался глуповатым.

— Будете помогать в поисках Зорро, — разумеется, Монастарио быстро его отыщет, но хоть ненадолго займет де ла Вегу делом. 

— В поисках Зорро? — повторил тот, часто моргая.

— Вы точно не перегрелись на солнце? — засомневался Монастарио, разглядывая его покрасневшее лицо. 

— Ваше предложение довольно неожиданное, капитан, — де ла Вега пристально смотрел на него, чуть наклонив голову.

— Можете просто отказаться, — пожал плечами Монастарио. 

— Капитан, могу я задать вам вопрос?

— Конечно.

— Ваше предложение — не попытка отомстить за мои слова про любовь к Зорро? — выглядел он необычно серьезным.

— Любовь? — поперхнулся Монастарио. — Я понял вас несколько иначе. 

— Ну, не нужно придираться к словам, — улыбнулся де ла Вега. — Пускай будет «интерес». В любом случае, я не хотел вас обидеть и прошу прощения, если все же это сделал.

— Вы меня не обидели, сеньор. И мое предложение никак не связано с вашими… э-э-э… обвинениями, — и Монастарио поспешно добавил: — Которые, разумеется, не соответствуют действительности. 

— Разумеется, — быстро согласился де ла Вега.

Монастарио показалось, что тот ему не поверил, но решил не заострять на этом внимание.

— Что ж, если с этим разобрались…

Во внутреннем дворике появился сержант Гарсия, ведя с собой Бенито Абеляра.

— Я не виновен! — воскликнул тот. — Я не Зорро!

После недолгого спора и наивных попыток де ла Веги заступиться за своего вакеро Монастарио хотел было предложить Бенито примерить черный костюм, но замер с поднятой рукой. Он неуверенно посмотрел на де ла Вегу, и тот ответил насмешливым взглядом. «Он снова будет городить чушь про мои чувства к Зорро, — понял Монастарио, — а Гарсия разнесет это по всему пуэбло».

— Капитан, — произнес де ла Вега, — как ваш новый помощник могу я кое-что посоветовать?

— Так вы приняли мое предложение? — удивился Монастарио.

— Это предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, — широко улыбнулся де ла Вега.

— Кхм, что там у вас за совет? 

— Если вы не собираетесь примерять на Бенито одежду Зорро, давайте все выясним в спокойной обстановке. Я велю слугам подать вино с фруктами, а вы с сержантом Гарсией присоединитесь к нашему столу. Бенито даст слово, что не сбежит, и уверен, скоро мы узнаем, что он не может быть этим бандитом Зорро. 

— Вы слишком доверчивы, де ла Вега, — возразил Монастарио. — Вашему вакеро место за решеткой, и я не намерен полагаться на его честное слово.

— Тогда слово дам вам я, — решительно заявил де ла Вега и повернулся к Бенито: — Ты ведь не позволишь мне нарушить клятву?

— Нет, дон Диего.

— Вот и отлично, — вновь улыбнулся тот. — В таком случае я зову слуг, верно, капитан?

Монастарио мешкал, переводя взгляд с Бенито на де ла Вегу и обратно. Кажется, Бенито предан своему господину — он не станет позорить его имя. Кроме того, он сам предложил де ла Веге стать его помощником — значит, нужно позволить ему себя проявить.

— Ладно, зовите слуг, — сдался Монастарио.

Де ла Вега радостно кивнул и наклонился ближе.

— Вы не пожалеете, капитан, — прошептал он так тихо, что услышал только Монастарио, и тут же отошел.

Монастарио удивленно посмотрел ему вслед: Диего де ла Вега оказался не таким простым, как он думал, а все сказанное им сегодня заиграло новыми красками. Но ничего, у него еще будет время разобраться, а пока есть более важное дело — выяснить, где был Бенито, когда в пуэбло резвился Зорро.


End file.
